


Jealous

by The_Marauder_Named_Prongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs/pseuds/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sirius doesn't understand relationships and neither does James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

“You don’t think he gets jealous of us, do you?”

“No. I mean, why would he? We’re all mates.”

“Yeah, but… we’re not really just mates, Prongs. Moony and I, we’re together.”

“Yes, I know that, but what does that matter?”

Sirius glanced at James uncertainly as they traipsed across the lawns towards the castle, their broomsticks slung over their shoulders. “He just… he didn’t seem too happy when I told him we were going to knock some balls around on the Pitch today. I think… I think he wanted to spend the day together or something.”

“Did you ask him if that’s what he wanted to do?”

“Well, no,” Sirius replied with a shrug. “Do you think I should have?”

James stopped dead, throwing his arms up in the air, allowing his broomstick to fall to the ground. “I don’t bloody know, mate! I’ve been chasing the same girl for two bloody years without success, and I certainly don’t know a damn thing about men dating men, so don’t look at me for advice.”

“Oh, alright!” Sirius exclaimed, shoving James’ broom back at him. “You didn’t have to get all theatrical on me. I just figured… since you know Moony, maybe you would know what I should do.”

James started walking again, shaking his head. “I don’t know him half as well as you do, Padfoot. I really couldn’t tell you.”

“Maybe we should talk to him?”

“What is this ‘we’ shit?”

“Well, I think you might be part of the problem, so aren’t you obligated to help me fix it?”

“Absolutely not!”

Sirius glared at his best mate. “Fine, then. I’ll do it myself.”

“Damn right, you will!” James replied with a smirk. They lapsed into silence for several seconds before James decided he would give some advice, as unknowledgeable as he was in the matter.  “I’m sure he’s fine, Sirius. I bet you’re just being overdramatic. Maybe he just wasn’t feeling well this morning. The Moon is coming in a few days, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Sirius responded, feeling hopeful. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Good,” James said smugly. “Now will you shut up about it? It’s not like you ever let me talk about my problems with Lily,” he mumbled as an afterthought.

“That’s because you have nothing BUT problems with Lily! And she doesn’t even  _like_ you, mate!”

“Entirely beside the point!”

Sirius shook his head exasperatedly as the two boys climbed the stairs up to the front entrance of the castle. “You are hopeless, Prongs. Hopeless and entirely unhelpful.”

“And proud of it!” James exclaimed with a loud laugh, pulling open the massive wooden door. The two boys passed into the Entrance Hall and continued their trip up to their dormitories in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank on Tumblr.


End file.
